Can't Go Wrong with Jewelry
by FriendLey
Summary: This is the story behind Elizabeth's new ring, the ring that is not her wedding or engagement ring but is constantly on her right ring finger ever since Ghost Detainee.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Madam Secretary** **or any of its characters used in this story. What is written here is for entertainment purposes only. I do not make any profits from it.**

"Babe?" Henry tried to find his wife somewhere in her office but failed to spot her. There were stacks of books, papers, and reports on the surface of all her tables. Clearly Elizabeth, ever the passionate Political Science professor, was busy with finals week coming up.

Then she surfaced from behind the massive clutter that hid her from view.

He noticed the blue eyes behind her reading glasses turn from tired to slightly panicked. Did she have a lunch date with Henry she forgot? She got up quickly and walked towards him, an apology already forming on her lips. But he beat her to it.

"You're busy. That's fine. I should have texted to say I was coming. I do have to say, though, that those theses you're reading aren't as smooth a talker and good a stress reliever as I am. Plus, they don't even give you massages or kisses like I do."

She laughed and opened her arms wide, asking for a hug which he readily gave. He could feel the tension in her body and rubbed her back in an attempt to relieve her of it.

She pressed her face into the crook of his neck, inhaled, and said, "They don't smell and feel as good and comforting either." Then, she groaned. "I'm sorry. I can't believe I don't even have 5 minutes for my husband. I'm a terrible wife. I told you I wouldn't be very good at this."

He chuckled. "Well, I have to admit you suck at cooking."

She gave him a playful slap on his chest. She looked up at him and apologized again.

He shook his head, dismissing her apology because as a teacher himself, he knew how hectic it can get during the last week of school when all the requirements are due. Hell, he was pretty swamped himself. The only reason he was here in her department and not in his was because he wanted to stare at something other than paper.

"How long do we have together before you go back to those theses?" he asked, letting his wife settle against him, her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"5 seconds."

"That'll do."

She drew back, a confused look on her face. "What could we possibly—"

He put both hands on her shoulders and instructed, "Close your eyes."

"Henry, I don't have time for—"

"Just five seconds," he insisted.

She reluctantly agreed and closed her eyes.

He placed a soft kiss on her forehead, murmuring, "One,"

"Two," a kiss on her right cheek.

"Three," a kiss on the left side of her neck.

"Four," a kiss on her nose

"Five," and a sensuous kiss on her lips that he willed to last her through the day.

She sighed in contentment.

A minute later, he exited her office. Passing by the department secretary on his way out, he said, "Could you make sure she gets home early tonight? She needs to rest somewhere that's not her office."

The secretary nodded. "Will do." After a second, she said, "Oh, Dr. McCord! Happy anniversary in advance. 24 years, I hear! Got something special planned?"

He didn't reply. He had completely forgotten about their anniversary and he bet Elizabeth had too.

Seeing the blank look on his face, the woman stated, "You forgot. Don't worry. She doesn't even know what day it is. I won't say anything."

He gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks. I've done this 23 times. I'll think of something."

Two days later and Henry still did not have anything up his sleeve. Scrabble and Chinese takeout was looking reaaalllyyy good especially since he knew that neither he nor Elizabeth had the time to stop grading their students' output. Plus, he had oral exams to listen to and the deadline of the release of grades is nearing.

He ran a hand over his face in frustration. He wanted to make it small but romantic. He looked up from his computer screen which had on an open google search tab that said 'simple wedding anniversary ideas'; he was getting cross-eyed at the results.

He surveyed his students who he had tasked to read a short article in class. Most of them were already finished with it.

He decided he needed some insight even if it is from 18 year-olds.

"I have a random question." Everyone stopped what they were doing to listen to him. "If you aren't finished you guys don't have to answer. But to those of you who are, well this is not related to the subject at all…But if your wedding anniversary is coming up and you and your wife are too busy to go anywhere or do anything grand and you only have about a week to plan, what do you do?"

His male students laughed and the female ones let out _awwws_.

"Cook her dinner!" piped one girl.

"We're not married, sir. We wouldn't know," said a guy from the back.

"You could get a dog," pointed out another. When everyone turned to give him a weird look, he said, "What? I got my girl a puppy and she loves it."

Henry sighed, "I'm looking stuff up on google, you guys. I'm desperate."

"Jewelry!" cried one girl, "You can never go wrong with jewelry, sir!" And several heads nodded in agreement.

Henry considered it. "It's simple, small. Elizabeth loves jewelry. I like it. Thanks! Now, I don't want any of this reaching her ears, you got that? David," he pointed to a student in the front row, "I know you're one of her students, and this goes to all of you too, no tweeting or posting about it on Facebook, no doing it for the vine or fern or whatever. None of it! Or I'm failing all of you."

They all laughed and agreed to keep their mouths shut.

"Now, who else is still reading the article?"

…

That night, Elizabeth was up in Washington in one of her Spy Reunions, leaving Henry with the perfect time to plan. He prepared dinner and later, with the kids gathered around at the table enjoying the pasta he made, he opened the topic.

"I need your help planning an anniversary gift to mom."

Alison's eyes brightened. She enjoyed planning anniversary gifts for her parents.

"Especially you, Noodle," he added which only served to make her beam even brighter.

"What do you have in mind, dad?" asked Jason who, compared to his sister, was calmer and not looking like she would implode from excitement.

Alison turned to their father. "How about going out of state? Stevie can come home and watch us for a while."

He shook his head, "Mom and I are too busy with finals in school. And so will Stevie. Which is why I thought of doing something small and simple. You know, just here at home. Of course you two would have to go out and leave us to get our _luurve_ on," he kidded.

His daughter giggled while his son cringed.

"I didn't need to know that," said Jason,

"Do you have something planned already or are you in need of suggestions?" asked Alison, her eyebrows dancing with anticipation and her pasta untouched ever since her dad broke the news.

"I want to give her a ring that's custom made." He paused to chuckle at his daughter who gasped her approval. "I'm going to want your input in the design because I want all of you to be on that ring too. We'll have to video call your sister and let her in on it. Noodle, you sketch designs, right?"

"Of clothes! But I can look up some ring ideas on Pinterest for some inspiration."

There was a flash of confusion on Henry's face as he tried to understand what Pine...what? pine...interest was. He had just gotten the hang of emojis and Snapchat.

Alison gave him an assuring smile, "I got you."

 _Thank God._ He clasped his hands. "Alright. Quick! Before mom comes home. Design suggestions. Go!"

...

A week later, the Political Science department secretary was ushering Elizabeth out of her office to make it home in time for dinner with Henry. Earlier this morning, right after the couple had greeted each other with wake up kisses, they agreed to have a small romantic dinner with just the two of them while the kids would eat out and watch a movie.

"What would I do without you?" Elizabeth asked her.

"Never have the time to celebrate your anniversary," replied the secretary in the same fashion she would remind professors of appointments.

Elizabeth let out a throaty laugh.

"Good night, Dr. McCord. Have a happy anniversary."

"Thank you, Carla."

On the drive home, her thoughts turned to her anniversary gift. She knew her husband would love it, find it funny even. She thought back to a comment Isabelle made about Henry which was the inspiration behind the item.

She was relieved that he didn't want to do anything big this year. She was looking forward to a night cuddling and playing Scrabble or Go Fish. _Ooh! Strip poker!_ she eagerly thought.

When she arrived home, Henry was standing in the foyer with a glass of wine in his hand.

Her heart warmed and she sighed happily, "Why don't you greet me like this every night?" she referred to the glass of wine and also to the Superman apron he was wearing.

"Because then it wouldn't be as special," he replied. He set the glass down on the table beside them along with her handbags and helped her out of her coat.

"You're modeling that for me au naturel, right?" she teased, indicating to the apron.

He hung her coat on the coat rack and turned around to wrap his arms around his wife. "You bet," he said, kissing her.

She relaxed against him; his tongue was doing wonderful things in her mouth. Then, she broke away suddenly leaving Henry to frown in confusion.

She turned to get the glass of wine and brought it to her lips for a drink.

"Ah. Of course. Wine and intoxication before kisses."

He took her free hand and led her to the dining room. He prepared her favorite food; he made baked chicken, there was pizza (take out, of course), Chinese food (the greasy kind), and there was ice cream in the freezer. He had ordered in his favorites as well (healthier than hers).

When she saw what he had prepared, she stopped to lean against him and appreciate the "romantic" food.

"This is amazing! I mean, they don't complement each other at all. Gordon Ramsay would have a stroke if he saw this but I love it!" She kissed him again. "I knew it'd be a good idea to keep you around." Then, they both pulled away to enjoy their dinner.

"This is the best anniversary dinner we've had yet," commented Elizabeth after the meal. "Although, we have to rethink our diet because at our age we really should stay away from these."

Henry nodded in total agreement. After a second he asked, "Want some ice cream?"

Her eyes lit up, her previous words about eating healthier already forgotten.

He got up and headed to the kitchen. He returned with a tub of ice cream and two bowls. She stood as well to go and grab her anniversary gift for him in her handbag while he scooped out the dessert.

She lifted herself up to sit on the dining table and presented the small box to him with a shy smile.

Curious because of the smile she wore, he took it from her, opened it, and saw a dog tag inside. He removed it from the box and read the inscription, "Henry McCord. If found please return to Elizabeth, Stephanie, Alison, and Jason McCord." He laughed.

She explained, "you have a tendency to seek out dangerous situations."

"The NSA job was one time," he pointed out.

"And dangerous situations tend to find _you_." She gave him a look of her own, "Desert Storm, the gulf war—"

"I get the picture." He got up from his seat and brought a hand to caress his wife's cheek. "It will never leave my person," he said putting it around his neck.

"Good. I love you." She grabbed the bowl of ice cream and ate a spoonful. "Hmm. And I love this! I'm glad we have this moment to put schoolwork aside and just be together."

"I know what you mean. And now, it's my turn to give you _your_ anniversary present." He dug his hand in the pocket of his jeans, the apron that he still wore shielding the package. Then, he pulled out a box similar to the one that previously housed his dog tag.

She eyed it and jokingly accepted it saying, "Don't tell me our brainwaves connected and you got me a dog tag too."

He only gave her a knowing grin in response.

She lifted the cover and drew a breath, "It's beautiful." She pulled it out and studied it in the light. It was a gold, open oval ring with a vertical bar keeping four small stones clustered together in the center.

"Alison designed it. Well, actually, we all put something on the ring and she put our ideas together, our little noodle."

She let out a small delighted "oh," too touched and emotional to say anything just yet.

He took the ring from her hand and slid it up her right ring finger. "The four small diamonds are the kids and me. And the line there is you keeping us together because let's face it, you're Super Mom, Wondermom, and the Mom that Knows Best. And the circle right here represents our life together which is, um... open to new things, challenges, and blessings."

She finally managed to look up from the ring on her finger to surprise her husband by pulling him down to her awaiting lips. She kissed him fervently; 24 years' worth of kisses in one. Henry took a step closer, eliminating the gap between her seated form and his standing one. She wrapped her legs around him and he lifted her up, breaking the kiss long enough to whisper, "Happy anniversary, babe." And then he moved them to their bedroom, the ice cream forgotten.

A year later, the McCords moved to Washington for Elizabeth's new job. The anniversary ring had remained in the old house inside her brown jewelry box that she couldn't find prior to the move. She found the box again when she and Henry returned to the old house to visit Buttercup, the ring being the first thing she sought, put on, and never removed.

In her opinion, it was the right moment to have found it because a minute after, she and Henry had the big fight on Dmitri and Talia Petrov.

 _New things, challenges, and blessings indeed,_ she thought gazing at the anniversary ring on her finger while she waited for news about Murphy Station's exfiltration.

 **A/N: The ring first appeared in Ghost Detainee during the scene where Elizabeth and Henry have their fight in their old house. Moments before that, Elizabeth is seen looking at her ring finger, an open brown jewelry box on the table before her.**


End file.
